


Power of Trust

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With trust comes the power to hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Command Dynamics June 2005.

John's started to catch on.

He's not quite sure when or how it started but six months into their expedition, he's learned something about her and about himself.

She has the power to hurt him. This thought occurs to him when he still feels he's let her down, days after an argument. That's never happened to him before. It makes him nervous.

He has the power to hurt her. He knows this by the look in her eyes when he countermands her orders in front of others.

This terrifies him because he knows that, someday, he'll use it against her.

_\--end--_


End file.
